Staroro
«Dreams are our reason of life. Don't worry if won't become never real.» - Staroro Gomimansaki Staroro Gomimansaki is a 18 years old axolotlian. Her skin colour is between magenta and pink. Her right eye is green, the left one is orange. Wears a blue/green bandana as cap and a yellow scarf. On her body, there are some tattoos, similar to lightning. Under her left eye, there's a tattoo that depicts her symbol. Nature She likes singing, Duel and the high speed. For the last two ones she decided to do Turbo Dueling, for the first... well, altough she sings very well, she doesn't do it very much, except for little jobs to gain some money. As person, Staroro is nice, witty and often is quiet too... but the last adjective ("quiet") disappears "mysteriously" each time that she goes on her Runner: indeed she drives often very fast and not rarely she risks a lot. Not only to have an accident, but also to get arrested for her behaviour. She loves the Earth and the nature, for this reason she calls always the planet "Earth" ("Pekopon" only when speaks with other aliens). When is stressed, smokes a cig (for this reason she has a voice slightly hoarse). Anyway, she thinks to be a "normal" girl... but she'll discover to have an interesting power: she can travel and control the time! Life «Smoke, drink, police... surely my life is difficult... but isn't a my fault if I lost my family when I was 12 years old only. I spent six years going around the streets and having different jobs. I'm gone to jail four times. And now? Well... now I'm 18 years old... I'm not anymore a traveler and I share the house (a studio into a block of flats) with a keronian... always ready to rebuke me because I leave often a mess into the house... oh well, but now my life is changed and I feel more relieved...». - Staroro Gomimansaki about her life Duel Monsters For Duels, she has two Decks: "Ojama" and "Naturia". The second is the strongest, but usually she uses it against strong opponents. She says that it's a "strategic choice": «If I Duel against someone weak or for the first time, I use always my Ojama Deck. So, everyone will think I have only it and will set the Deck to fight against it... but when I play with a different Deck, they will have a lot of useless cards in their Deck and will be more easy win.». The "Time Demon" After that she was kidnapped by some bad people, she spent a lot of days to do clandestine Duels. One day, tired to be a prisoner, she challenged her "boss": if she win, he had to leave her free. She won... but the boss weren't very happy of this and, after capture her again, said: «I'm tired of your insolence!! Since today, you'll spend the rest of your life completely ISOLATED!! You won't see neither the most little ray of light, if not for Duel!!». At these words, Staroro felt an incredible rage into her... immediately, a shiver passed through her body and an istant later, her fury exploded "activating" her Time Demon. She lost completely the control on herself and began to attack indiscriminately everyone, until she reached her jailer. At this point, she hold his face with her enormous hand and began to accelerate his time until he dead of ageing. Then was the moment of his right-hand man, he grabbed his face and made the opposite thing: he made him become more and more young until he become a newborn. Few minutes later, her rage was finish, she returned normal and then lost consciousness. She woke up 1 hour later into an hospital and didn't remember nothing of what happened. When she returned to her normal life, suddenly began to feel strange: she had the feeling that something into her was mutating and had events that she tought were hallucinations. For example, someday, when she went to the bathroom, she didn't feel good. When she looked into the mirror, she saw her imagine change look, make a scary grin and jump to bite her. Frightened, she jumped backwards than looked again into the mirror: that "monster" was disappear and there were her normal face. Dream? Hallucination? Maybe... and maybe not. Anyway, with the time, she'll learn to control this power and will acquire different Levels: Level 1 This is the basic form. The left eye is substituted by a "Overtime Eye" which lets her to see past and future. The right eye changes slightly shape and colour (red). On the body, appears some signs and two big "energy arms" with sharped claws. At this level, she can rewind and accelerate the time and make time gates. Level 2 There are more signs on the body. Obtains two big "energy legs", these two with claws too. Canine teeth slightly longer. The right arm can become a blade. At this Level, now she can slow down the time too. Level 3 More signs. Obtains a long "energy tail". Teeth longer and spiked. Both arms can become blades. At this level, she can stop the time too. Level 4 Maximum number of signs. Obtains a "energy torso" with wings and now can fly. Teeth sharpen and canine teeth longer. She can throw energy waves. At this level, she can start to make distorted the space too. Level 5 Body completely transfigured, similar to a dragon. Huge dimensions. Absolute control on space and time rules. Limits Obviously, nobody is perfect... indeed, these powers have also some limits: *She's immune to her own power. This means that if she gets hurted, she can't rewind the time to heal herself; *She can lose the control of herself if she isn't concentrated enough; *She isn't a god, therefore her powers have a maximum range. This limit increases with the Level.